


Can You Hear My Heart?

by GoldenLynn



Series: CYHMH Universe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, mind reading au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: My head flows with a wave called you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimina02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimina02/gifts).



> The title is from one of Moon lover's ost (But also my fav out of all of them.)  
> Also this is inspired from a prompt I saw on ig that I am lazy to link /smacked  
> you can ask for it if you want though  
> Also 2.0; the summary is from Mingyu's line in Crazy In Love (Let me be trash please, and thank you)  
> Enjoy reading then  
> Ps: Should I keep with telling you all that this is barely edited when it's always the case?

 

Miyoung expected a lot of things happening in her first year of university, developing a crush on one of her classmates wasn’t one of them. As weird as it might sound, Miyoung had never had a crush, so it’s understandable that the girl’s best friend, Lynn, is having the time of her life. Miyoung teased the latter so bad throughout high school for all the crushes and boyfriends she had and Miyoung is finally in her friend’s shoes, oh sweet revenge.

“Your boyfriend is here.” Lynn declares when Miyoung’s crush enter the class. They are at a lecture hall, and the place is already half full. Miyoung watches as the boy goes to sit two rows in front of them, appreciating his tall figure and broad shoulders. “Oh god, stop staring you creep.” Lynn hisses, pinching Miyoung’s side.

Miyoung grunts, holding into her side in pain. “Leave me alone.” She mumbles, not looking back at Lynn though to glare at her like she would have done normally. Instead, her eyes are stuck on the back of Mingyu, on his smooth black hair and the way his white button up shirt fit him perfectly.

“You’re drooling.” Lynn deadpans.

Miyoung wipes the corner of her mouth even though she knows her friend is just exaggerating. She wouldn’t literally drool over Mingyu, okay maybe she would, but she isn’t right now and that’s what really matters. “Is it even legal?”

“What is?” Lynn asks absent-mindedly, jotting down song lyrics on the table with her eraser pen.

 “Being this attractive.”

Lynn scoffs. “It’s not but Wonwoo still exists.” Miyoung’s groan after that is painful, as she pushes Lynn’s shoulder, ruining the girl’s writing. “Can you not include him in at least one conversation?”

Lynn shrugs nonchalantly, before pouting at her ruined work. “You’re here thirsting over Mingyu every day, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

“But did you see how hot he fucking is?” Miyoung yells, catching the attention of some people around them. Noticing their stares, Miyoung smiles sheepishly at them.

“Yeah, I see I see.” Lynn mutters, eyes focused on the table and her scribbling.

Miyoung sighs, before resting her cheek on her back and resuming staring at Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two best friends have lunch together before going apart. They don’t share afternoon classes, and that usually makes Lynn feel bummed, but considering how Wonwoo has these classes with her, she looks like she’s on cloud nine at this point. Miyoung directs her a bitter look, complaining that her friend would give her up just to get a word from Wonwoo. It gets even worse when Lynn bites her lip, trying to act like that’s not what she would exactly do. Miyoung catches quickly into that though, having known the girl for a while, and sulks childishly.

“But his voice is so deep, I would sell my soul just to hear one word from him.” Lynn reasons out, voice high pitched the way it gets when the girl gets over defensive.

“B-but, but,” Miyoung whimpers. “I thought we are soulmates.”

“We are. But I just said I would sell my soul.” Lynn reminds before bursting out laughing.

Miyoung punches Lynn’s arm. “Our friendship is cancelled. Don’t talk to me ever again.”

Lynn pouts, linking her arm with her friend and clinging to her side. “But baby, I love you.”

“Excuse me.” Miyoung says with a tight voice, pushing Lynn off her. “Do I know you?”

“Just go, leave.” Lynn whines, kicking Miyoung away. “I don’t accept this kind of toxin in my life. Go suck Mingyu’s dick or something.”

Miyoung literally moans at that. “I would fucking love to.”

“Goddammit.” Lynn curses. “Now I can imagine you under the table giving him head in the middle of the class. I need to pour bleach into my eyes”

“That’s what am talking about baby.” Miyoung exclaims excitedly. “I should totally do that.”

“Miyoung, no.”

“Miyoung, yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Miyoung gets to class, Mingyu is already there. The seat behind him, and the one she usually takes, is thankfully still empty. She sits there, trying not to exhale deeply, just to get a whiff of Mingyu’s cologne. And no, she really isn’t a creep, like Lynn called her earlier. But Mingyu just smells so good, every single day. She still doesn’t know how he manages to be flawless in everything and so effortlessly, life is really unfair.

The teacher soon enters, shushing them and starting with the lesson. Miyoung bites down a groan, she hates this teacher. He is an old man and his monotonous voice always bores her to sleep. Miyoung rests her head on the table, effectively hiding behind Mingyu’s built form. Now the groan that she bites down has nothing to do with the teacher, but rather the male sitting in front of her. Her thoughts start drifting as she closes her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep. ‘ _I can imagine you under the table giving him head in the middle of the class’,_ Lynn’s words from earlier suddenly ring loud and clear in her mind and her eyes shoot wide open. Miyoung pinches her inner thigh, hoping the pain will magically erase the words from her head. She doesn’t want to think about sucking Mingyu’s dick when he’s sitting right in front of her. But her attempts of thinking of anything else are futile, and Miyoung is all about not giving up but there’s no helping to this. She’s going to be shameless and think about having someone fucking her mouth, when that said someone is right in front of her. Nothing wrong about that, not like anyone is eavesdropping into her thoughts.

 Miyoung pictures herself pushing Mingyu’s table a bit, before she goes to straddle him on his chair. The smirk she imagines on his face is cunning, and Miyoung kisses it off his face, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Mingyu glides his hands up the girl’s thighs, making her breath hitches. His hands stop at her hips, as he clutches her tightly and pushes her closer to him. Mingyu swallows the moan that escapes Miyoung’s lips, their kiss going from their lips slowly moving against each other to Mingyu slipping his tongue inside her mouth and trying to devour her.

Miyoung breaks the kiss soon, Mingyu looks down at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk and she kisses that off his lips again before leaving open-mouthed kisses on his sharp jawline. If it was reality, Miyoung wouldn’t have broken the kiss as fast, wanting to savor the feel of Mingyu’s lips and tongue for longer. But this is all in her head, and she wants to get to the best part already, before someone interrupts her thoughts. She doesn’t waste much time after that, kneeling down in front of Mingyu just after she has left a red bruise under the boy’s jaw. Mingyu is sporting a tent under his pants and Miyoung smirks at that, before helping him out of said pants. He’s left in his black boxers, and Miyoung starts mouthing his clothed boner, her hands pressing his thighs down.

The girl is broken from her trance when Mingyu, the actual one and not the one she is about to suck his dick in her head, stands up abruptly. The teacher looks at him questionably, and so does most of the class. Miyoung stares at his back in confusion, sadly not being able to see his facial expression and try to guess his sudden action. “I need to go out for a second.” Mingyu says with an urgent tone, and Miyoung can picture an alarmed expression on his face now.

“Uh, okay, I guess.” The teacher mutters with a shrug, before he turns back to the board. Mingyu rushes out the class with that, leaving no room for anyone to talk to him. Miyoung sighs, now with Mingyu not there anymore, she’s no longer hidden from the teacher’s gaze and can no longer go back to her prior thoughts. But maybe that’s a good idea, she would be having a boner if she were a boy at this point, but being a girl doesn’t mean she can be imagining pornographic scenes in class just like that. She can return back to that when she’s back in the safety of her own dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

“I hate you.”

Lynn rolls her eyes, it’s the morning of the next day, which means it’s too early for her to be dealing with Miyoung’s bullshit. “Yeah, I know. And you’re also in love with Kim Mingyu. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Miyoung’s eyes widen in alarm, as she pinches Lynn’s thigh. “He could have heard you, bitch. Do you want me to go find Wonwoo and tell him how YOU have a crush on him.”

Lynn pinches Miyoung back, glaring at her friend. “First, Mingyu can’t hear us, he’s like on the other side of the class, and second, Wonwoo doesn’t have morning classes today.”

“Okay, first, the place is almost empty so even though he’s far he might be able to hear us. And second, how do you know that, you stalker?”

“I am not a stalker.” Lynn whines. “I just have a good knowledge about Jeon Wonwoo.”

“That’s exactly what a stalker does.” Miyoung deadpans.

Lynn shrugs, like she doesn’t think what she is doing is creepy one bit. “Why do you hate me though?”

Miyoung sighs. “Keep it quiet, but yesterday I ended up thinking of giving Mingyu head while he was sitting right in front of me, how fucked up is that?”

“YOU THOUGHT OF SUCKING-“Lynn doesn’t get to finish her screaming because Miyoung literally leaps on her, sending the two stumbling on the table. “Shut your hole.”

“okay, okay. Sorry.” Lynn apologizes, pushing Miyoung off her. “But how thirsty are you?”

“Tell me you never had inappropriate thoughts about Wonwoo while he was in the same class, I fucking dare you.” If the blush on Lynn’s cheeks isn’t much of an indicator, then her panicked eyes that are avoiding her friend’s are very telling. “You slut.” Miyoung spats.

“You are the one who sucked Mingyu’s dick.” Lynn whisper-yells.

“I wish I fucking did.” Miyoung mutters wistfully.

“Now that’s a cockslut.” Lynn shakes her head in disapproval, sticking her tongue out at her friend when the latter glares at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you thinking about riding him now?” Lynn whispers to Miyoung in the middle of the class, Miyoung sends her a dirty look.

“Do you want to tarnish my reputation.”

“You are doing that to yourself. And really, were you?”

“I wasn’t thinking of riding him, shut the fuck up.” Miyoung glares at Lynn, trying not to let on the fact she’s lying. Because she might not have been thinking of riding him, but she was indeed thinking of a certain Kim.

Lynn smirks. “You were so thinking of him right now.”

Miyoung pouts. “How can you tell?”

“I am just amazing that way.” Lynn declares, flipping her hair with sass and her friend rolls her eyes. Silence falls back between them, and Miyoung thinks that’s the end of their conversation. But Lynn suddenly says. “Imagine if someone can read minds, they would be so fucking scarred from your thoughts.”

“My thoughts?” Miyoung almost yells this, before reminding herself that they are still in class. “Did you mean _your_ thoughts?”

“My thoughts are pure and soft shut the fuck up.” Lynn complains.

“Just last time you were like ‘how big do you think Wonwoo is? I hope he’s not too big that I can’t deepthroat him’. You aren’t fooling anyone Lynn Tuan.” Miyoung accuses.

“Now that’s what I call pure. But maybe not very soft.” Lynn jokes and Miyoung rolls her eyes.

“Yeah right. And for the record, if someone did read minds, which is a crazy thought Lynn what’s wrong with you, they would have dropped out already. Who can survive all the pining we two do?”

Lynn chuckles. “So true, I creep myself with my thoughts most of the times.”

“Me too.”

“You get creeped with your thoughts too?” Lynn asks in surprise.

“No.” Miyoung deadpans. “I get creeped out by the thoughts that you say aloud.”

Lynn scowls. “Yeah, says the girl who thought about sucking dick in the middle of class.”

“Can we not talk about that? Ever?”

Lynn smirks slyly. “Nope.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s only after a week, when Miyoung is in class, wondering how someone as attractive as Mingyu exists, does she remember Lynn’s words. The girl doesn’t believe in bullshit like that, reading minds and what not. But she likes to let her mind wonder into random things like this. If someone did read her mind, would they have told her about it? Would they be listening to her right now and laughing? Miyoung glances around at the people behind her, no one seems to be laughing or listening to her. Now she feels really crazy, but also very insecure. She would rather be called crazy for being paranoid over someone possibly hearing her thoughts when someone like that doesn’t even exist, rather than be oblivious when said person did in fact exist.

Miyoung knows that if someone is eavesdropping on her thoughts, whatever absurd thought she might have won’t get her a reaction from them. They already heard her swoon over Mingyu and be the most whipped person there is already. So, she decides to do something more obnoxious, hoping it’s enough to get a reaction, if a mind reader is really there that is.

Miyoung suddenly starts screaming in her head, pressing her hand on her mouth so she doesn’t unconsciously let out a sound. And in that exact moment, Mingyu jumps. The girl’s breath hitches, she feels like the world just stopped. That can’t be real, it’s just a very weird coincidence. _Haha, you got me there world, very funny_ ; she thinks, but is surprised again when she hears a chuckle escapes Mingyu. Now it’s becoming scary more than funny to the girl, as she feels her hand shaking on her lap. She isn’t sure what scares her more, a mind reader existing in real life, or that mind reader being Mingyu. Her whole life will fall into shambles if it’s actually Kim Mingyu.

_Are you really hearing all of this you fuck? ANSWER ME IF YOU ARE, YOU CAN’T BE LISTESNING TO ALL OF THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF HOLY SHI-_

Mingyu is laughing loudly now, the sound clear even when he’s trying to muffle it with his hands. Miyoung’s face drops, every color leaving it as she sits there dumbfounded. She sits there lifeless, what might be happening dawning in here slowly, and before she can hear the teacher asking Mingyu what’s so funny, Miyoung is bolting out of her seat and out of the class.

She skips the rest of her classes for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are fucking insane, I can’t believe you.” Lynn says. She’s laying lazily in her bed, having skipped her classes too and rushed to their dorm after Miyoung texted her to do so immediately.

“Lynn.” Miyoung exclaims, pacing around the room nervously. “That’s too much of a coincidence. There’s no fucking way all of his reactions weren’t to my thoughts.”

“Are you even listening to yourself? You are telling me your crush is a mind reader, and heard all your fucking thoughts about him. Miyoung honey, please. Even I still didn’t go that crazy.”

Miyoung stares back at Lynn, and the latter is shocked to find her friend’s eyes teary. “I am serious Lynn, believe me.”

Lynn jumps from her place, going to Miyoung and holding her steady from both her elbows. “I am serious too, this is just some twisted bullshit life is throwing at you. Don’t worry about it.”

“But that was scary, and very in time. I can’t stop thinking of how he fucking jumped when I screamed in my head.”

Lynn hugs her friend, brushing the latter’s hair with her fingers soothingly. “It was nothing, you will see tomorrow.”

Miyoung hugs her back, nuzzling her face into her neck. “I really hope so.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Miyoung doesn’t find it in herself to be around Mingyu, which results in her skipping all classes she shares with him, which are most of her classes. She only goes to her literature class in the afternoon, one she shares with both Lynn and Wonwoo. And her friend’s infatuation over Wonwoo gives her laugh and by the end of the day she’s in a better mood than the prior day.

She bids goodbye to Lynn, who’s going to her last class, while Miyoung is leaving to the dorm. Lynn promises her that she will get ice cream in her way back and Miyoung beams at her. And with that they part ways. Miyoung is close to the gate, glad that the day has come to an end, when a hand holds her forearm. She turns around in alarm, heart skipping when she finds Mingyu looking back at her. Mingyu starts dragging her back into the university, and Miyoung is too puzzled and shocked to react, letting her crush pull her around with him.

They finally reach a bench in an excluded place in campus, and he pushes her to sit on it, while he just stands facing her. “Are you avoiding me?” Mingyu finally asks. Miyoung isn’t sure what’s shocking her more, the fact that he’s talking to her for the first time or the fact the he noticed she wasn’t in class. _Why would I tell you if I was;_ She thinks bitterly, before remembering that if this whole drama happening right now is real then he must be able to hear what she’s saying.

Mingyu doesn’t say anything though, and just bore holes into her. Miyoung folds her arms, glaring back at Mingyu. _I am not speaking to you until you stop acting like you don’t hear me, punk_ ;

“You are not answering me.”

_Yes, I was avoiding you, fucker;_

“Stop cursing me.”

“I didn’t curse you.” Miyoung says nonchalantly, before realizing the situation. Her eyes widen, and she jumps from her place, pointing at Mingyu in accusation. “So, you can fucking hear me.” She yells.

“Yeah, can you answer me now?” Mingyu says, as if he didn’t just confirm to Miyoung that he can read minds

“I did just answer you earlier, also can you give me a fucking moment?” She mutters, falling back on the bench. Mingyu sits silently beside her and she throws him a glare. “Considering you can hear my thoughts, this isn’t really giving me a moment.”

Mingyu raises his eyebrows. “What do you want me to do then? Should I leave?”

Miyoung groans, massaging her temple. “No, I just-“

“It’s fine. I’ll be back in a moment.” And with a reassuring smile, as if telling her he doesn’t mind this, Mingyu leaves. Miyoung watches him walk away, not sure what to make of this, or of his behavior.

Miyoung’s thoughts are all over the place, and when Mingyu is back with two cans of juice in hand, she still has no idea what to even think of the situation. “Here.” He mutters, handing her the can as he sits back beside her.

“Thanks.” She mumbles, blocking any thought from her brain.

“I can hear you chanting, ‘Don’t think of anything’, in your head.” When Miyoung turns to look at him in surprise, she finds him smiling. “I am just saying.”

Miyoung sighs. “So, you basically hear it all.”

“Yeah.” He answers even though the girl had said that as a statement rather than a question.

“And you know I have a huge ass crush on you.”

He just hums in agreement to that. And silence falls between them, it’s not long though before Miyoung gasps loudly. Mingyu knows what’s coming before she says it, having heard her realization already.

“That’s why you left the classroom that time.” She exclaims, her face is red, and her heart is beating quickly, she hopes Mingyu can’t hear that either. She’s referring to the time she was picturing a very eighteen plus image of them and how the boy has literally jumped from his place.

“Yeah, thanks for giving me a boner in class by the way.” Mingyu says and Miyoung isn’t sure if she should laugh or cry right now, she might do both at this point.

“I am so sorry.” She says, her head bowing and eyes down casted to her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I am sorry you had to be burdened with all the inappropriate thoughts I had of you and all the pinning I was doing. I really want to burry myself alive right now, I don’t think I’ll be able to look at you ever again. I am so sorry; can I die already?”

Mingyu rests his hand on the girl’s shoulder in a comforting manner, but Miyoung doesn’t dare to look up at him and see what kind of expression he has. “It was very entertaining, you don’t have to apologize. Nor can you die.”

_Don’t touch me, I will just combust and die, this is so fucking embarrassing_

Mingyu takes his hand off Miyoung’s shoulder like he would if he had touched something hot. “Sorry.”

“What?”

“You just said you don’t want me to touch you.”

Miyoung groans, hiding her face in her hands. “That’s not what I fucking meant.”

“Okay…”

They just sit there for a while, Mingyu staring at the girl in concern, his expression turning more and more grave as she keeps on trying not to think. _But wait, why did he ignore me when he fucking knows I have a crush on him;_ Miyoung suddenly thinks, and having her face in her hand makes her miss the way Mingyu gulps nervously at that.

“Why did-“

“Don’t ask.” Mingyu cuts in, and Miyoung just hums, not sure she wants to know either. She stands up then, and says without looking back at Mingyu. “I will be leaving now. I want to be alone with my thoughts, _literally_.”

“Yeah. And am so sorry for this.”

“It’s fine. Not like you can stop yourself from hearing these thoughts, can you?”

Mingyu’s no after that is sad and exhausted, and Miyoung thinks that this might be very tiring for the boy too. Before she can think of anything else she starts leaving, thanking the boy for the drink from behind her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _It’s nothing, you will see, don’t worry about it Miyoung._ ” Miyoung says mockingly. “All I hear are lies, lies and lies.”

Lynn is sitting in her bed, a terrified look in her face and Miyoung can see her shoulders trembling. “Wonwoo..” She mutters.

“What?”

“He fucking heard everything about Wonwoo.” Lynn says again.

“Dude, he heard me thinking of giving him head and wishing he can just fuck me. Who fucking cares if he heard your bullshit about Wonwoo?” Miyoung yells, throwing her pillow at Lynn’s face.

“You don’t understand, Miyoung. I am pretty fucking kinky.”

“I know.”

“But my thoughts are too twisted hun, you can’t fucking imagine.”

“I am sure Mingyu can.” At that Lynn throws the pillow back at Miyoung, before going and suffocating her with it. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

“I might die. Stop.” Miyoung yells, trying to kick her friend off her, who finally stops and goes back to her bed. “I am not the one hearing about your fantasies, god.”

“I am never talking to him.” Lynn declares. “Ever again.”

“You talk to him?” Miyoung asks in surprise and betrayal.

“Not much, don’t look at me as if I hooked up with you boyfriend behind your back or something. I would never do that to my own dormmate.”

“So, if I wasn’t your dormmate, you would do that?”

“Yeah, at least then I will be able to bring him back in my dorms.” Lynn winks at her.

“You are sick.”

“I know.”

“You still didn’t tell me how you be talking to him.”

“Long story short, he’s close friends with my lab partner. You know, Minghao. And the three of us share a class and so I sit with them and occasionally talk.”

“And you never told me.”

Lynn smiles sheepishly. “It never came up, and I was afraid you would tell me to set you up and then you start dating and I’ll be forever alone and Wonwoo would never notice me and then I’ll adopt seventeen cats and-“

“Okay I get it, shut up, will you?”

“What are you going to do about all of this now, though?” Lynn asks and Miyoung sighs, punching the air. “I have no fucking idea.”

“Bleach.” Lynn says. “It’s the best solution.”

“I love the support, sweetheart.”

“Any time, darling.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Miyoung can’t afford to skip more classes, so she opts to sit as far from Mingyu as she can. She notices him glancing at her worriedly and she tries hard not to think anything of that, or anything about him for that matter. After class she tries to flee quickly and out of Mingyu’s sight, but he catches her in the hallways. He drags her to an emptier part of the hallways, and Miyoung questions if dragging her is a new hobby of his.

“There’s no helping it when you keep avoiding me.”

Miyoung rolls her eyes. “And there’s no helping that when you keep hearing my thoughts.”

Mingyu actually seems guilty about that, looking like a kicked puppy. “I don’t look like a puppy.” He whines.

“Whining like that doesn’t help your case.” She says before adding. “And what do you need with me now?”

“Why are you avoiding me again?” Mingyu asks and he looks a bit hurt, it surprises Miyoung.

“I am not.” She says, confused. “We don’t talk in the first place anyway.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t sit behind me like usual, and you kept trying not to think of me.” He says matter-of-factly.

 _That’s the normal thing to do;_ Mingyu hears her think and willes himself for the lame excuse she is going to give him, forgetting how he can hear her thoughts.

“That’s normal, do you expect me to go back to sitting behind you and fantasizing about you?” Miyoung questions with a raised eyebrow and Mingyu can say he’s pleasantly surprised with her truthfulness. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just expected you to give me an excuse or something.” Mingyu replies.

“I don’t fucking lie. And it has nothing to do with you being able to hear my thoughts.”

“I know you don’t, I heard you saying that enough time actually.” He admits. “I just think am not yet used to it.”

“Do people lie a lot?” Miyoung questions curiously.

“Yeah, sadly.”

_It must suck;_

“It really does.”

“Stop answering to my thoughts.”

“Oh sorry.”

Miyoung laughs, Mingyu smiles at that, loving the blush that creeps its way into her cheeks. “I really expected you to take this worse.”

“I still don’t think I fully am with terms with it. I keep forgetting each time, and having to remind myself about it.” Miyoung mutters, eyes looking at her feet. _And every time I remember I can’t look at you again;_

“Can we have lunch together?” Mingyu suddenly says shocking Miyoung into looking at him. “Why?”

“People don’t usually follow a lunch invitation with a ‘why’” Mingyu says with a laugh, trying not to chuckle when Miyoung’s coos over his laugh in her head.

“People usually don’t hear other people’s thoughts, so really.” Miyoung retorts.

Mingyu chuckles. “Very true indeed. Well I thought I’ll answer your question about yesterday.”

Miyoung’s heart skips a beat at that. _Do I even wanna know;_ Mingyu waits two seconds and Miyoung asks him just that. He smirks. “That’s for you to answer.” And with that he leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully the next class she has is with Lynn and not Mingyu. She sits beside Lynn hurriedly, wanting to update her as soon as she can.

“Min-“

“Won-“

The two girls say at the same time before they burst into laughter. “You go first.” Miyoung says after their laughter dies down a bit.

“Yeah, so I was trying to say, Wonwoo can’t read minds.”

Miyoung raises her eyebrow in question. “Who said he can?”

“Who said he can’t? After you told me about Mingyu, I got super paranoid, so I had to do something about it.”

Miyoung laughs, leave it for Lynn to be the most relatable paranoid person ever. “And what did you do? Enlighten me.”

“Screamed like you did of course, no reaction. But that doesn’t mean anything. So I tried to give him a boner and was being the kinkiest bitch ever-“

“Not like you aren’t that already.”

“-No reaction. But still he could be gay or something so who knows. So-“

“You are twisted.”

“SO, I started insulting his books, heck his favorites and he didn’t react. Now the Jeon Wonwoo I know and came to love doesn’t let anyone, and I mean anyone, insults his books.”

“You are crazy.”

“You said that when I told you someone might be hearing our thoughts, and look what happened with that.”

Miyoung muses about that for a while before admitting. “Fair point you get there.”

“I am just relieved Wonwoo isn’t a mind reader either, I would be dead by now.” Lynn smiles guiltily when Miyoung glares at her. “Hey, Mingyu seems more chill than Wonwoo, give me some slack. Plus,I told you my thoughts are 1000 times more fucked up than yours.”

“I didn’t take offence to that, don’t worry.”

Lynn looks surprised for a second, before she says. “What were you going to tell me anyway?”

“Oh right.  I am having lunch with Mingyu.”

“Yo-you-, what? You are what?” Lynn asks, her face showing how absurd this is sounding.

“He asked me why am avoiding him again and we argued a bit, then he told me to have lunch with him.”

“But why?”

Miyoung claps excitedly at that. “See it’s not only me.” She exclaims.

Lynn raises her eyebrow at her in question. “The fuck?”

“That’s not the point right now.” Miyoung laughs. “But he said he’s going to tell me why he said nothing about my crush on him even though he knew.”

“Do you wanna know though?”

Miyoung hugs Lynn at that, the latter hugging her back even though she’s clueless to what’s happening. “This is why we are soulmates.”

Lynn laughs, getting the gist of the situation. “I know right.”

“I just hope he’s not like, ‘you are insane, and I was hoping by never talking to you, you would give up, but you never did, you thirsty hoe’.”

“And then you tell him that you aren’t a quitter.”

Miyoung laughs. “You know me too well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am not a quitter.” Miyoung declares the moment she spots Mingyu and sits with him at the food-court.

Mingyu raises his hands defensively. “I never said you were.”

“Yeah, am just saying. In case you tell me to give up or something unnecessary like that.”

“Stop letting Lynn gets to your head.” Mingyu says.

“What do you mean?” Miyoung’s tone is laced in confusion.

“It was her mentioning th-the giving head thing and-“

“oh no, no, no, no, no.” Miyoung is covering her face now as she chants. “Please can we never mention that again?”

“I’ll try.” Mingyu tries not to smirk.

“You may continue now.” Miyoung’s face is red when she takes her hands off.

“Yea and the mind reading thing was from her too. And I just passed by her in the hallway, and she was like ‘what if Mingyu actually tells Miyoung to give up on him already like I told her, I was joking I swear, I can’t jinx this like I always fucking do’”

Miyoung laughs. “That’s a very Lynn shit to think.”

“Oh no, you don’t know Lynn’s shit to think.” Mingyu is smirking and his voice has the undertone of something that Miyoung can’t pinpoint. His expression is a teller though, and the girl realizes that Lynn wasn’t joking when she said her thoughts are twisted.

“Yeah she mentioned something about that.”

“I almost asked Wonwoo how much he’s paying her to be this fucking whipped.”

Miyoung is looking at Mingyu as if he has lost his mind. “You don’t want that Mingyu, unless you have a death wish. Lynn will have your fucking neck.”

“Why do you think I didn’t tell him?”

Miyoung laughs. “I mean you hear her thoughts, you probably already know what’s up.”

“Oh, I fucking do.”

“Stop with that tone, you are making me too curious not to ask.”

Mingyu smirks. “It just involves belts and gloves and a daddy that ain’t hers.”

Miyoung laughs loudly, hitting the table and her thighs and about everything around her. Her face is red and by the end of it she’s wiping her tears. “This is why she was freaking the fuck out.”

“As she should be. I heard her chanting ‘Don’t fucking think of Jeon Wonwoo’ the past two days too much. She goes like ‘don’t think of Jeon fucking Wonwoo who’s too hot to even exist how can he even be that attractive, fuck me up daddy’ too many times though.” Mingyu is laughing and so is Miyoung and it takes a long time for both of them to calm down.

“I wish I could pretend I don’t know her.”

“You love her.” Mingyu teases and Miyoung smiles.

 _I do_ ; Mingyu is smiling fondly at that, and doesn’t stop until Miyoung unconsciously questions it in her head. “Anyways,” he coughs, “What did you want to ask me about last time.”

“I thought you knew that already.”

 _Don’t make me say it_ ; Miyoung is glaring at Mingyu, who knows that the last thought isn’t just a fleeting one but actually directed at him. The boy found it funny, in two days Miyoung is already addressing him in her thoughts rather than trying to block him from listening.

“I can’t seem to remember.”

 _I’ll make you remember how it feels to have your dick sliced off_ ;

“Last time you were wanting to have it in your mouth and now you want to slice it? Easy there, tiger.”

Miyoung chokes in her breath, and her face is back to being red. She kicks Mingyu’s shin, but he’s too busy laughing to react. “We agreed not to mention that anymore.” She yells.

“The day I stop mentioning that is also the day I die.”

“Guess you’re dying today then.” Miyoung is cracking her knuckles at that, but Mingyu is smirking at her and effectively making her melt.

“I hate you.” She whines.

“You don’t.”

 _I don’t_ ;

Mingyu smirks, raising his eyebrow at her. She sighs. “Honestly, fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“I do.”

It’s Mingyu who chokes on air this time, sending Miyoung a shocked look. She shrugs. “If you are going to hear me thinking it, might as well say it out loud.”

“You are a weird one.”

“I thought you already knew.” She winks at him and laughs when he turns red. “Anyway, why didn’t you say anything even though you knew I was crushing on you?”

Mingyu whistles. “You are becoming bolder by the second.”

“I mean I am always straight forward and honest, add to it that you can hear everything. Might as well get it all out, you feel me?”

“I sure do. Well what’s your guesses to why I said nothing?”

“Honestly go to hell. I am sure you know I hate guessing. I complained about it enough. Don’t play me Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu fakes an innocent expression. “Me? Playing you? I would never.” His tone is so fake Miyoung almost pukes. Mingyu laughs at that particular thought of hers.

“Mingyu, I am serious, please.”

_This is not how I pictured begging him;_

“How do you want me to be serious when you are thinking of things like that?”

Miyoung is red and biting her lips, Mingyu tries not to smile at the sight. “I am sorry, it’s really unconscious. I’ll try to tone it down.”

“No, it’s fine.”

_AND WHY IS IT FINE YOU PUNK, GIVE ME ANSWERS;_

Mingyu flinches. “Stop yelling at me.” He pouts.

“Sorry, unconscious.” Miyoung smirks.

“I thought you don’t lie.”

“Oops.” She dares to actually look guilty.

 _I am murdering if you aren’t explaining now though_ ;

“I am about to, jeez. I don’t want to die thanks.” Miyoung smiles in satisfaction and Mingyu shakes his head at her. “Well first time I wasn’t sure who was having those thoughts about me. Considering we never talked and I didn’t recognize your voice. But by time I came to realize it’s you, with how I heard more of your voice in class and also how I got to know Lynn through Minghao and you hang out a lot with her and mention her in your thoughts a lot.”

“Uh huh.”

Mingyu knows that Miyoung believes what he just said, noting his genuine tone of voice. So, he continues. “I am not sure what stopped me after that. It wasn’t my lack of interest in you, I hear you thinking that.” Miyoung looks bashful from that. “But all my pasts relationships didn’t go well. Can you believe that my last girlfriend cheated on me, and when I finally came clean about me being able to read her thoughts, she had the audacity to be mad at me for invading her privacy and overlooking the fact that she cheated on me? Heck, I can’t even stop myself from hearing her thoughts. And I tried to act like I wasn’t and let her come clean about it, but how can I when she’s thinking about him while we have sex?”

Miyoung is staring at him wide eyes, her thoughts such a mess that Mingyu can’t even hear something clear. Mingyu bites his lips, believing that he overshared. “Well I am over that, but what am saying is that all of those things gave me a scar and I didn’t want to pursue anything since then.”

“I understand.” And Miyoung really does, and Mingyu can’t understand how can she even be real.

“But-“ he pauses, not sure if he should proceed with his thoughts. Miyoung is looking at him expectedly, no thoughts beside just pure curiosity filling her mind. Thank goodness Mingyu really can’t hear her heart, because it was beating fast in hope.

“-but you are different and truthful, and I still didn’t meet anyone like you. Am not talking only about the conversations I had with you. But how you don’t lie to the teacher about homework even though you can, how you give Lynn shit over the smallest lies she makes, how straight forward and honest you were to that one classmate you hated.”

 _Everyone said I was rude_ ;

“You weren’t rude, not one bit. Everyone is just too oversensitive, and you had a point.”

Miyoung blushes. “T-thanks.”

Mingyu smiles endearingly, before sighing. “And I believe that I have been unconsciously developing feelings for you. If wanting to mute everyone’s voices and hear only yours is any indication. If sleeping in class whenever you start singing because your voice is so soothing and beautiful is any indication. If feeling overly excited whenever you think of me is any fucking indication.”

“But you still didn’t approach me.”

“I thought that I am not deserving of you. That someone honest and genuine as you doesn’t deserve someone who’s always eavesdropping on their thoughts. That you would reject me and hate me the moment you realize I can hear thoughts. That’s why I panicked when you avoided me, couldn’t help but confront you. And you can’t believe how happy I was to find out that you only needed time. I was overjoyed to have you talking to me.”

_It’s not your fault though, how can I be mad;_

 “That too.” Mingyu mumbles, and Miyoung hums in question. “The way you apologized about your thoughts and how you felt sympathetic towards me when you thought that I can’t stop the voices. When you felt sad that I can hear people lying all the time. And that’s why I believe you are different.”

Mingyu doesn’t realize that his eyes are teary until he hears Miyoung thinking about that. He tries to wipe them, but the girl is already by his side before he does that. She hesitantly places her arm over her shoulder, surprised when Mingyu pulls her towards him and hugs her tightly. Their position is awkward, Miyoung has to crouch down a bit to be able to hug sitting Mingyu properly, but the boy thinks it’s the best hug he ever had nevertheless.

 

 

They rush to class after their hug, Mingyu looking more stable and so is Miyoung. She sits behind him in class as usual and he sends her a smirk at that. After around ten minutes of class, Mingyu pushes a note on Miyuong’s desk.

_‘Stop questioning the situation plz! You are giving me a headache’_

_But the fuck are we? You can’t confess all of that earlier and leave me with nothing;_

She receives another note.

_‘I didn’t intend to leave you with nothing, but class happened. We will talk about that later ;)'_

_What’s with the fucking wink;_

Miyoung can see Mingyu laughing after that.

 

 

 

 

 

They decide to go to get some ice cream after classes. Miyoung beams at that. “The only good thing about you reading minds.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “I can list a few good things about my ability, okay?”

Miyoung scoffs at him. “Like what?”

“Like knowing all your kinks.” He winks.

“I am leaving. Have fun alone.” Miyoung starts walking the opposite way, but Mingyu’s long legs help him to stride over to her and link their arms together. “It’s more fun with you.”

“Stop smiling like that.” Miyoung mutters.

Mingyu pouts. “Why?”

_Because your stupid canines make my heart hurt, and your crooked teeth are the most adorable thing ever;_

Mingyu beams. “Thanks.”

Miyoung glares at him, trying hard not to smile. “What did I say about smiling?”

The smile doesn’t leave Mingyu’s face even after they reach the ice cream place.

 

 

“So, what’s happening?”

“Let a man get a spoon in at least.”

“You were complimenting my straight forwardness just earlier, and now you complain? This was bound to happen I suppose.” Miyoung shakes her head in disappointment.

“Well I like you, and you want to suck my dick. How more obvious does it have to be?” Mingyu looks ridiculous, with the spoon in his mouth and a mischievous smile on his lips.

“I swear if you mention that again.” Miyoung threatens.

“What will you do?” Mingyu challenges with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll suck your dick.”

Mingyu chokes on the ice cream he’s eating at that, staring at Miyoung in bewilderment. She shrugs, stuffing her mouth with more ice cream. “I was going to think of it but decided to just say it anyway.”

“You are insane.”

“But you like me.” Miyoung smirks.

Mingyu groans, his hands going over his face. “How the fucking tables turn.”

Miyoung is still laughing. “Does this mean we are dating now?”

“No, I just said I like you just like that and asked you for lunch and ice cream date just for heck of it.”

 _Fuck you and your sass_ ;

“You love _me_ and my sass.” Mingyu winks.

“I don’t think I can date you. This relationship is cancelled.”

“As if.” Mingyu spats. “The only thing cancelled is your single life.”

“I really didn’t picture you asking me out like this.”

“Yeah, you pictured yourself giving me head instead.”

Miyoung falls on her knees at that, and Mingyu looks at her with wide surprised eyes. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

“I told you I will suck your dick if you mention it again.” Miyoung deadpans, she’s still in the ground and they are starting to gain the attention of some people around them.

“Holy fuck, not like this.” He goes to pull Miyoung up, and she’s laughing. “You look cute when you’re panicking.”

“Don’t play me like that.” He mutters, noticing how closely they are standing to each other right now.

“Me? I would never.” Miyoung teases with a smirk, using the boy’s prior words.

Mingyu sighs. “At least let me kiss you first, before attempting to suck me off.” He jokes.

_Please do;_

And with that Mingyu pulls her into a kiss, lips soft on hers, they ignore the cheers and whistles of some teenagers around them. Miyoung tangles her hands around his neck and he circles his arm around her waist.

Their kiss tastes of chocolate and coffee ice cream, and everything that is sweet.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Leave Us To Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter of Wonwoo and Lynn that I promised   
> The title isn't mine, I read once a Luhan/OC fic with this title and it just works so well for this chapter so am using it

The walk back is full of Mingyu teasing Miyoung about liking the kiss a tad too much, while the latter tries to block her thoughts. He had convinced her to let him walk her back to her dorms, and Miyoung couldn’t refuse when he looked at her with big blinking eyes. She tried not to show just how weak she is for him, but her thoughts betrayed her. So, she just melted under her boyfriend’s gaze; she still can’t believe that Mingyu is her boyfriend, and took the hand he offered her.

They part ways when they reach the dormitories, Mingyu adorably kissing her cheek before scurrying away. Miyoung bites down a smile as she walks the stairs to her dorm, the smile still threatening to break into her face even when she reaches her dorm and enters inside. She finds Lynn on her desk, watching something in her phone while effectively ignoring the notes scattered in front of her. Miyoung halts her steps, realizing how she isn’t sure about Lynn’s reaction over her dating Mingyu. She knows her best friend would be happy for her, but she also remembers how the latter said she didn’t want to set Miyoung with Mingyu because she doesn’t want to be left alone. That might have been said as a joke, but Miyoung still felt worried about her friend’s reaction.

“Oh, babe, you’re here.” Lynn says when she notices her friend by the door, she pulls her legs off her desk and puts her phone back to her pocket. “Took you long enough.”

Miyoung laughs awkwardly, throwing her bag beside her bed before going to sit on it. “Yeah I was with Mingyu.”

Lynn smirks slyly at that. “With Mingyu, you say.” Her tone is teasing and she’s wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Miyoung rolls her eyes, wondering why for even a second she worried about her friend. “Yeah actually, something happened.”

“Really?” Lynn yells excitedly, before running to sit on her bed, taking her pillow between her arms and hugging it. “Tell me all about it.”

Miyoung tells Lynn about his confession when they had lunch together, and about the hug and the notes and their bickering, leaving nothing out till the last detail of their kiss. Not forgetting about the sweet gesture of walking her to the dorm and then pecking her cheek. Lynn jumps on her bed excitedly while listening to her friend, eyes big and curious and by the end of it she’s jumping on Miyoung and knocking the breath out of her.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE DATING YOUR CRUSH.”

“And you’re _crushing_ me.” Miyoung wheezes, trying to push Lynn off her, who just tightens her hold.

“NO, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, THAT WAS SO CUTE! I CAN’T.”

“That’s cool and all, but if I die I won’t be dating him anymore, so please.”

Lynn finally loosens her hold from her friend, but she keeps hugging her as she sways the both of them back and forth. “I am so happy.” Lynn squeals.

Miyoung beams. “Me too.”

“Okay, but when are you actually going to suck his dick?”

“I hate you.”

 

 

 

The next day, instead of going to sit two rows in front of the two girls, Mingyu joins Lynn and Miyoung at their row. Miyoung beams when she sees him while Lynn frowns, and Mingyu watches with a bemused expression as Lynn tries to slip down the table and run away. Miyoung pulls her friend upward though, holding her arm in a tight hold as she turns to smile back at Mingyu. “What are you doing just standing there? Sit down.”

Mingyu sits hesitantly beside his girlfriend, staring worriedly at Lynn who’s thinking about how dirty the wall is, which indicates how hard she is trying to block Mingyu from her thoughts. “What’s wrong with her?” Mingyu whispers to Miyoung, who rolls her eyes.

“She’s still bitter that you can hear her thought, and she thinks it’s all unfair and shit.”

_I have every right to think that, like why does he get to have my dream ability while all I get is… nothing actually… fuck this_ ; Lynn thinks and Mingyu chuckles. The sound goes unnoticed by Lynn who’s too far into her thought, but Miyoung who hears him directs him a questioning look.

“You would think she’s mad cause I know stuff about her and all, but she’s just jealous that I can hear thoughts and she can’t.”

Miyoung laughs. “She prolly wants to hear Wonwoo’s thoughts so she gets to know him more and woo him somehow.”

_Wonwoo him_ ;

“Don’t say it Lynn, it’s not funny.” Mingyu warns.

Lynn’s eyes look mischievous, as she sticks her tongue out at Mingyu. “You mean Won _woo_ him.”

Miyoung scoffs at her and Mingyu shakes his head. “At least I tried to stop her.”

“YOU CAN’T STOP THIS.” Lynn exclaims.

“I don’t know if I should warn you about her obnoxious moods or if you are already familiar with them.” Miyoung mutters.

“Oh, I am _too_ familiar with them.”

“Wonwoo.” Lynn deadpans, and doesn’t realize what she said until both Miyoung and Mingyu are staring at her weirdly. “Shit, I meant to say Mingyu. Fuck.”

“You are truly a lost case, honey.” Miyoung says.

“No, I am not. That was totally an accident. Mingyu listen, I am not insane.” Lynn tries to reason.

“Lynn.” Mingyu starts with a calm voice. “You are only making it worse.”

That makes the girl shut up, as she pouts and slumps down on her place. Silence falls down on the three for a while, before Mingyu suddenly sighs. “Lynn, stop trying to explain yourself.”

Lynn smiles at him guiltily, shrugging when Miyoung sends her a look. Soon after the teacher enters the class, and Mingyu is glad as that makes Lynn focus on the lesson rather than trying to drill to his head that she’s not obsessed with Wonwoo or something. But focusing comes hard to Miyoung, who’s trying to not freak out over sitting beside Mingyu for the first time. The latter catches her thoughts even with her attempts at blocking them anyway, and smirks. He brushes his hand with hers from under the table, and when he hears Miyoung thinking that it would be okay from him to hold her hand, he takes it into his, intertwining their fingers before focusing back on the lesson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When lunch comes, Lynn suggests to the two that they go have lunch alone since she doesn’t want to ruin their time together. Mingyu is about to refuse, seeing as how Lynn is already panicking about having to eat alone, but Miyoung is already smacking the back of her friend’s head and dragging her with them. “Try saying some bullshit like that and I’ll throw you off our dorm’s balcony.” Miyoung warns.

“Look, I was just being considerate and didn’t want to third wheel.” Lynn explains.

“If anything, it’s me who feels like the third wheel.” Mingyu admits, watching as Miyoung throws her arm around Lynn’s shoulder and the other hugs her waist.

“I guess you just have live with the fact that your girlfriend loves me more than she will ever love you.” Lynn tells him with a smirk and wiggling brows.

Mingyu turns to look at Miyoung, pouting at her. “Tell me that what she said isn’t true.”

Miyoung purses her lips. _But I don’t lie._

“I can’t believe you.” Mingyu says in exasperation.

Lynn laughs. “I can’t read minds, yet I know that Miyoung just told you she doesn’t lie.” Miyoung beams at that, pulling Lynn closer to her. “This is why I will always love her more than you.” Miyoung reasons and Mingyu rolls his eyes in fake irritation, but his lips twitch in a smile at the two best friends.

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t I set you with Wonwoo?” Mingyu suggests during lunch. Miyoung cheers excitedly at that. “That sounds like such a good fucking idea. I am dating a genius.”

“No, thanks.” Lynn mumbles, stuffing her face with food to block whatever thoughts she’s trying to hide from Mingyu. The latter raises his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity at her behavior as Miyoung wails a why.

Lynn shrugs, but her thoughts fail her and Mingyu is able to catch her thinking that she’s just basically signing herself up for heartbreak and that if Wonwoo were to notice her he would have done so without his friend interfering. _It’s better to stare from the sideline than show interest and get rejected, plus I am probably not his style or something._

Mingyu is about to knock some sense into Lynn when Miyoung threatens. “Don’t tell me it’s your bullshit of ‘it’s better to stare from the sideline than get rejected’ again.” And it’s safe to say that Mingyu is spooked at how accurate Miyoung’s statement is. Maybe mind reading isn’t needed when it comes to these two friends.

Lynn’s eyes widen for a split second, before she’s shaking her head violently. “Of course not. I just don’t know if I am ready to talk to him yet.”

And that’s where Lynn’s lies show. If Mingyu were to choose the best kind of liars he had encountered, he would choose Lynn’s kind. He will always prefer outright honest like Miyoung, but he knew that there weren’t much people like her. But in Lynn’s case, and from what he noticed thus far from all her thoughts, she only lies in three cases. Trivial situations like lying about forgetting to turn in an assignment, situations where she felt like the other person is better off not knowing so to not hurt their feelings she would give half the truth or deter the story. And lastly situations where she would lie about things concerning her, so she doesn’t worry people. Mingyu has heard her in the phone with her brother Mark, who’s way back in LA, telling him that she’s doing just fine right after she has been questioning life and asking for the sweet release of death.

That’s exactly why Mingyu sighs and mutter to Miyoung that her stupid friend is bullshitting her. Miyoung glares at Lynn with that, who has the audacity to be glaring at Mingyu. “Why would you tell her?” Lynn hisses at the boy.

“Why would you lie?” Miyoung fires back and Lynn pouts, Miyoung shakes her head at her before saying. “You can’t know if you will be rejected if you don’t try. And Mingyu isn’t going to go tell Wonwoo you have a crush on him off the bat or something, he will just try to work something up to have you interact and maybe start something with that. So just let him do that.”

Lynn slumps in her chair, folding her arms over her chest and obviously on the edge of giving in. Mingyu smirks at her thoughts, and how close she is to agreeing, so he says. “Don’t overthink it Lynn, and just let me work my magic.”

Lynn huffs, staring back at Mingyu before finally sighing. “Okay as you wish.”

Miyoung beams, high fiving Mingyu. “I can’t wait for our double dates.”

Lynn scoffs. “Don’t get ahead of yourself sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu jumps on Wonwoo the first chance he gets, which is on their way back to the dorms. Wonwoo gives him a side glance. “What is it Kim Mingyu?”

Mingyu bites his lips, chuckling nervously. “How’d you know I have something to say?”

Wonwoo scoffs at the ridiculous question. “You might be able to read minds, but you are an open book yourself.”

“Your favorite book.” Mingyu winks at his friend who pinches his arm. “Too far.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Mingyu laughs. “Well you see there’s this friend of mine that I wanted to introduce you to.”

Wonwoo raises his eyebrow in mild curiosity, but his expression still looks disinterested. “And why would you do that?”

And to be honest, maybe Mingyu gave himself too much credit. Because he is no way subtle, or good with words. And Wonwoo always has a way to know exactly what scheme his friend is up to. So, the latter doesn’t really know how’s he’s going to pull this up. Especially when Wonwoo is staring at him as if he’s the one with the mind reading abilities.

“You know,” Mingyu draws, almost tripping over his feet from his nerves. “You just both have similar interest and I thought I would set you up and-“

_Set who up?_

“-I mean introduce you to each other. In a friendly way. No setting. The only thing setting is me setting myself on fire.” Mingyu babbles nervously, almost literally burning under the scrutinizing gaze of his friend.

“I thought no more convincing me into blind dates?” Wonwoo asks unamused, and his tone almost sounds like a scolding mother, even with his rich deep voice.

“You say that as if I ever succeeded to get you on one.” Mingyu sulks.

“I mean I did tell you that I don’t care that you read mind as long as you don’t tell me about people’s thoughts or try to set me up with someone because you know they have a crush on me, didn’t I?”

Mingyu has royally fucked up at this point, because there is no point in not telling Wonwoo now that the person he’s talking about in fact does have a crush on him, when Wonwoo seems like he guessed it already. And plus, Mingyu doesn't see another way to convince him. Lynn will have his fucking neck.

“Look but I never witnessed someone having such a crush on anyone ever. She literally likes everything about you, and I want you to be with someone who appreciates you for everything that you are so much. And I wasn’t lying when I said you have similar interest.”

Wonwoo sighs. “I don’t think someone like that exists.”

“Oh but she does, and she genuinely loves you so much. And she’s a good person, she’s my girlfriend’s best friend.”

“Your what now?” Wonwoo shrieks, staring at Mingyu with shocked wide eyes.

And this is how instead of going to their designated dorms, Mingyu follows Wonwoo to his. Where he tells him the whole story with Miyoung, from the day she found out he can read minds to the current day.

“I can’t believe she just randomly was like what if someone can read minds.” Wonwoo says in amazement.

“Oh, that was actually her best friend.” Mingyu says. “Who by the way ignored me because I heard her pinning over you. It was fun hearing her chant ‘Don’t think of Jeon Wonwoo’ throughout every two hours lecture we share.”

Wonwoo grimaces, not sure if he feels sorry for Mingyu for having to hear that or for the girl for having to block her thoughts for the whole duration. “Sucks to be any of you.”

Mingyu chuckles. “It’s all fine now. Even though she was mad at me this morning.”

“Because you can hear her thoughts?”

“Oh no, because I have her ‘dream’ ability.” Mingyu says with a laugh, making quotation marks with his hands.

Wonwoo hums with a chuckle, and Mingyu starts smirking. “I can hear you thinking that she sounds interesting.”

“And I can hear you begging for mercy when I strangle you.” Wonwoo threatens.

Mingyu shudders at the thought, pouting at his older friend. “So, there’s no way of you accepting this? Come on, I am no match maker, but you are fucking made for each other, I just see it.”

“If we really are then we will meet eventually on our own, without you getting in the middle of it.”

Mingyu gasps in offence. “You don’t trust me?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “I trust fate more than you.”

“I sometimes forget that you are a romanticist, even with all the romance novels you have read.”

Wonwoo snickers. “It’s the face, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Mingyu agrees teasingly.

 

 

 

 

 

The next lunch with Miyoung and Lynn, Mingyu comes bearing sad news that he can’t be setting Lynn with Wonwoo. He gives them a summary of what happened and Miyoung titles him the worst wingman in existence. Lynn assures him that it’s fine and that she wasn’t hot about the idea to begin with, but Mingyu’s heart sinks when he can hear her disappointed thoughts.

“Just grow a pair and talk to him.” Miyoung says and Lynn burst out laughing, as if what her friend suggested is the funniest, most ridiculous thing that was ever said to her.

“Are you dumb, huh? Are you dumb?” Lynn asks. “Why didn’t you grow a pair and talk to Mingyu when you were pinning on him, huh?”

“I didn’t have to.” Miyoung teases with a wink and Mingyu hears Lynn thinking about smacking her friend with the tray on the table so he pulls said tray a bit farther from her reach. Lynn notices that, so she sends him a glare before saying. “I will just go back to my pinning, thanks for the effort.”

“I think the fuck not.” Miyoung mutters and Mingyu agrees. “Just talk to him Lynn.” He says. “I know he doesn’t seem that approachable, but he is nice and won’t just brush you off. And you really seem to have a lot of things in common, I don’t think you will fall short on what to talk about.”

“Like what?” Lynn challenges.

“Like your obsession with books and reading, and everything psychology and video games. Last time we had lunch together you literally spent half of it trying to beat the high score in one of the games I had in my phone. A high score achieved by Wonwoo, which you beat and then he saw it when I was over his dorm and fucking spent an hour ignoring me just to beat it again. Like literally what the fuck, I was truly and honestly creeped out.”

“I suddenly don’t know about them being together. Imagine all they do in dates is play video games and break each other’s scores.” Miyoung shudders in fear.

“Don’t give her ideas.” Mingyu hisses.

Lynn smirks. “I like the sound of that actually.”

“Miyoung.” Mingyu scolds the girl who just smiles guiltily at him.

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn doesn’t usually listen to her friends, especially when it comes to her love life. But Mingyu’s words seemed trust worthy, the fact that he is Wonwoo’s best friend and knows him pretty well adding to her resolve. So as she stares at Wonwoo’s back in one of their breaks, she decides to just suck it up and do something about this for once in her life. If everything goes to shambles after this she can at least say she tried and die an honorable death.

Approaching Wonwoo sounds easier in theory than it is in action. And Lynn stands a table behind him, willing herself to just fucking do it already. She notices that he’s not just scrolling around his phone but actually playing Temple Run 2, a game she’s too familiar with for years now. She smirks when an idea pops into her head and with that she finally walks the two steps between them.

“What’s your score?” Lynn asks him, watching him play from over his shoulder. Her unexpected voice shakes Wonwoo in surprise, effectively getting him to slip and lose in the game.

He raises his head to look at her with a questioning look, and Lynn bites her lips nervously when she notices the annoyed glint in his eyes. “What?” He mutters in his deep voice and Lynn tries to not drop and die right then and right there. She has already achieved her honorable death at this point, she can just leave now.

“I-I asked you about you high score.” She mumbles, suddenly very insecure of her whole plan. Screw Mingyu, how did he even talk her into doing this? Does he have mind controlling abilities PLUS his mind reading ones?

“Oh,” Wonwoo says quietly, glancing back at his phone. “Something over 27 million, what about you?” His tone is confident when he says that, as if Lynn can’t dream of even getting near such a score.

“Hhah,” Lynn accidently blurts, but she can’t hide the smirk breaking into her face. “You know, something along the lines of 30 million.”

“What?” Wonwoo shrieks, both his voice and dreams breaking at that exact moment. “I mean how?”

Lynn tries not to laugh at his crestfallen expression. “I am just good at this game I guess.”

“Are you sure it’s 30 million and not 3?” Wonwoo suddenly asks warily, and Lynn rolls her eyes at him before fetching her phone from her pocket and opening the app. When it’s finally loaded, since that game is slow and shitty and Wonwoo groans knowingly because he’s too familiar with the wait, she shows him the screen with her score. Wonwoo scowls, before gesturing to her phone with his hand. “Can I have your phone for a moment?”

Lynn is surprised with the turn of events, but she passes it to the boy anyway, watching him start a game of temple run in her own phone. “I need to break your score but it’s not as satisfying as doing it on my phone. I need to make your score disappear from here.” He explains, and Lynn would have judged him, if she didn’t relate to this too much.

They spend some minutes like that, with Wonwoo cursing every time he gets killed off in the game while Lynn watches the way his fingers move against the screen of her phone. Their teacher comes soon after that though, and Wonwoo looks like he has been betrayed by everything around him. Himself for not getting the high score, Lynn’s phone for merely existing, Lynn for getting such an insanely high score and in the teacher for coming in class before he gets his deserving score. Wonwoo clutches Lynn’s phone, not ready to give it back, determination fueling him to fucking get a score more than 30 millions. And suddenly he’s saying. “Do you mind sitting beside me while I keep using your phone?”

Lynn hesitates, and not because she doesn’t want to sit beside him, but rather to not show how badly she wanted to do that. “I mean, I guess I can. I wasn’t sitting with anyone in particular anyways.”

And with that said, Lynn goes to fetch her bag from the table she usually sits at and goes to sit beside Jeon Wonwoo, her brain setting itself on fire and effectively burning her heart in the aftermath at being in such close proximity with her crush.

Lynn tries to focus with the teacher, she really does, but it’s hard to do so when her eyes keep going back to watch Wonwoo’s fingers tapping on her phone or to look at his side profile, and when Wonwoo keeps mumbling low curses every time he fails. But she still somehow succeeds to focus a little, so when Wonwoo suddenly calls her name it makes her jump in surprise.

“W-what?” She squeals, glancing back at him.

Wonwoo looks at her apologetically, biting his lips in what looks like nervousness. “I got too into the game, and-“

“Oh my god.” Lynn unintentionally groans. “What did you do to my poor baby?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He quickly assures. “I might or might not have used all of your battery though.”

Lynn whines, snatching her phone carelessly from Wonwoo’s phone. Eyes widening when she sees that the battery is 9 percent only when it was 40 when she gave it to him. “You killed my battery AND didn’t break my score?”

Wonwoo huffs at that, obviously offended by the remark. “It’s not like you got 30 millions overnight.”

“That’s honestly not the point, the point is that my phone is dying and how will I walk back to my dorms without it?” Lynn complains, resting her head on the desk and pouting.

“And why do you need your phone to walk if might ask?” Wonwoo questions curiously, peering at the pouting girl.

“If I don’t listen to music on the way there I will feel lonely and depressed and probably die on a ditch somewhere.” Lynn explains, not making sense to even herself. Wonwoo chuckles, surprising Lynn when he says. “That’s understandable.”

“Yeah, so fix what you did.” Lynn demands, the pout never leaving her face. And she’s not sure from where she’s get the confidence to act towards Wonwoo with such an attitude, but it’s not like it's the first time she get unreasonably whiny and demanding over her phone. She cares about its battery more than her own life.

 “Uh,” Wonwoo mutters, trying to find a solution to this _dire_ issue. Thankfully Lynn is not Mingyu and doesn’t hear that particular sarcastic thought of his, or else more complaining would have surely happened. “What kind of songs do you listen to?” Wonwoo finally asks.

“A lot to be honest. But usually when I’m walking I only listen to IU.”

Wonwoo perks at that, his eyes wide and sparkly. “I love her songs.”

“Really?” Lynn yells excitedly, and the teacher sends her a glare. She ducks her head down, smiling at the teacher sheepishly, who ignores her in favors of returning to whatever was written on the board. “I love all her songs, she’s so talented. She’s a literal goddess, how can she even exist.” Lynn whispers this part, making sure the teacher can’t hear her.

Wonwoo laughs. “I like her voice, but I guess you aren’t wrong.”

“Why are you asking though?” Lynn asks, resting her head on her palm and looking up at Wonwoo, trying to calm her heart beat and not make it obvious that she’s using the opportunity to study his features.

“I- umm,” He starts hesitantly, not sure how to word this. “Well, I mean, since I made your phone die, I can just accompany you to your dorms, and sing whatever song you want, I guess.” He finishes it off with a questioning tone, and when Lynn just looks at his with raised eyebrows, he adds. “Look I make weird decisions when I am peer pressured and you told me to find a solution and I don’t know what else to say an-“

“Wonwoo you’re blabbering.” Lynn informs with a small smitten smile. Wonwoo doesn’t notice it though, because he’s busy being embarrassed by the statement. “Whatever, I said nothing.” He mumbles with a small voice.

“Oh no, but I loved that idea.” Lynn exclaims, nudging his side and giggling. She catches herself mid giggle though, and coughs, straightening her posture before looking back at Wonwoo. The latter is smiling but when he meets eyes with Lynn, he fakes a serious expression. The two falls into a staring competition that they just decided to do wordlessly, and it doesn’t take Lynn long before she’s snorting. Wonwoo bursts out laughing at the sound and that’s when the teacher finally flips and tells them to quite it down if they don’t want to end up outside the classroom. Lynn is glad for that, resting her head on the table to hide her blush while Wonwoo keeps snickering from her side.

At the end of the class they do agree to meet at the end of the day. And Wonwoo leaves after waving at Lynn with a huge grin of his. Lynn groans loudly the moment the boy is out of sight, feeling like flinging herself out of the first window she passes by just to make sure this is all reality and not a dream fabricated by her twisted mind. It wouldn’t be the first time she dreams of such a scene.

Her next class is with Mingyu and Minghao, and Lynn silently sits beside her Chinese friend. Ignoring Mingyu and giving him curt responses. Mingyu stares at her in confusion at her behavior, not understanding why she’s back to chanting ‘Don’t think of Wonwoo’ when she had stopped doing that for some time now, little did he know that she only did that so she doesn’t go back to thinking about her prior encounter with the boy.

 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully Mingyu and Miyoung are going out at the end of classes, so they don’t notice when Lynn flees from class the moment it’s over. She stands beside the gate, waiting anxiously for Wonwoo and hoping he doesn’t stand her up. It’s not like she didn’t trust his word, but he looked to be the forgetful type. Wonwoo proves her wrong though, as he walks up to her not more than 2 minutes of her standing there.

“I thought you would forget to come.” Lynn says truthfully, giddily watching Wonwoo as they start walking towards the dorms.

“I wasn’t ready to test what you would do if I didn’t show up.” Wonwoo says playfully, laughing when Lynn pouts and declares that she’s not that scary; is she? “I didn’t say you were scary, I just, you know, didn’t want to be murdered.”

“Wow, that not scary at all. Much fun.” Lynn sarcastically mutters.

“You say that as if you haven’t threatened half of the class whenever someone messes with you.”

Lynn gasps. “Wait you noticed?” She had thought that Wonwoo didn’t even know she studied with him, let alone witness her banter with their classmates.

“How could I not when you’re always making a scene?” Wonwoo jokes.

“Honestly I came here to have a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Lynn pouts.

“Why would you expect a good time when I am involved?”

“I mean I was promised singing and all I got was some rude accusations and remarks.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Wonwoo says, searching Lynn’s face for a hint that she's in fact mad. “I was just joking.”

Lynn stares at him with a blank expression, just to fuck with him, before laughing loudly. “It takes you way more than that to offend me Jeon Wonwoo.”

“That sounds like a challenge, and you know how I feel about those Lynn Tuan.”

Lynn almost halts in her steps at that, wanting to yell into Wonwoo’s face and question him about already knowing her family name. She really thought he didn’t know shit about her, but apparently, he noticed people around him even when he was always on his phone. What’s triggering her curiosity though, is whether he knows all of their classmates more than she expected or if it’s only her.

After some pestering, Wonwoo finally starts singing. Lynn has demanded for ‘The Story Only I Didn’t Know’ by IU and is pleasingly surprised at Wonwoo’s smooth deep singing voice. She was already in love with his voice, but she fell even more, if that’s still possible, after hearing him sing.

They end up singing to an IU shuffle together, finishing it up with Palette just as they reach the girl’s dormitory. Wonwoo beams at her, asking her if she enjoyed the special radio station segment he did for her and she chuckles, ensuring him that it was the best shuffle a radio ever played. They laugh at their own stupidity at that, and Wonwoo demands from Lynn to bring her charger with her next time, so he can freely try to beat her score, and Lynn agrees quickly, ignoring the fast pace of her heartbeat at the thought of talking again with Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day is a Wednesday and Lynn is scared when Miyoung and Mingyu drag her to lunch with a solemn look. Mingyu looks especially disappointed, and Lynn honestly isn’t ready for what is about to go down.

They sit there, and the couple gives Lynn the feeling of parents who are about to scold their kid and Lynn doesn’t know how to feel about the whole thing.

 “I thought I told you to talk to Wonwoo.” Mingyu starts, and flinches when Lynn starts yelling in her head just so she doesn’t slip and say something in the lines of _I already did bitch, thank you for nothing._ “Why are you screaming?” He complains.

Lynn shrugs, ignoring the boy’s glare. “Why would you say that though?” Lynn asks.

“Well apparently,” Miyoung starts. “There’s this girl who sat beside him and they chatted and clicked right off bat and he keeps thinking of her and Mingyu thinks he’s prolly developing a stupid crush and-“

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy fucking shit holy fucking shit holy fucking fuck-_

And suddenly Lynn is jumping from her seat and hightailing from the place. Mingyu stares at her with a worried expression while Miyoung sighs. “What’s wrong with her?” The girl asks.

Mingyu shrugs. “I don’t know, she kept chanting ‘holy shit’ and more curses and that was all I could hear.”

“She was just trying to block her thoughts, she must be hurt.” Miyoung mutters sadly and Mingyu agrees. “But how come Wonwoo didn’t mention the girl’s name or even think it?” Miyoung then asks.

Mingyu groans. “We have known each other since high school, so he has mastered the art of keeping a thought from crossing his mind, so I don’t hear it.”

“When will I ever?” Miyoung jokes and Mingyu pouts, tickling her sides as a punishment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, you can’t hear thoughts from over the phone?” Miyoung asks Mingyu the moment he picks up his phone.

“Sadly no, why?”

“Lynn is acting weird as in she keeps having this blank face and won’t talk about Wonwoo or anything involving that and I don’t know why she’s blocking me off.” Miyoung whines.

Lynn, who’s laying on her bed sighs. “Miyoung honey, your boyfriend might not be able to hear thoughts through the phone, but I can hear a verbal conversation that's happening beside me.”

“I would have never known.” Miyoung says sarcastically, sticking her tongue out before focusing back to Mingyu. “What can we do?”

“I mean it’s her fault she didn’t approach him when I told her, but I will try to talk to him.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

“No, don’t.” Lynn yells and Miyoung curses herself for having the phone call sound so loud that Lynn can hear Mingyu from there. “He told you to keep out of his love life, I don’t want to force myself in there. Let shit flow naturally.”

Miyoung puts the call on speaker, ready to have her boyfriend and best friend have a show off. “Well When I left shit to flow _naturally_ he found someone else. Like how bad were you able to fuck up and miss such a chance?”

“Not everyone is as lucky as you two.” Lynn fires back. “And I can handle my life Mingyu, don’t worry about it.”

“But-“Mingyu mutters, sounding dejected when he knows that he should just listen to Lynn. And Lynn feels sorry for him, knowing that all he wants to do is help her out. But Wonwoo didn’t want Mingyu to interfere with his business and Lynn can understand that. And even though she was tempted to get Mingyu’s help at first, she was actually able to make a progress without that and she didn’t want to tell Mingyu in case he tries to do something else to speed things up when Wonwoo seems to want stuff to just happen naturally. But she didn't feel sorry for Mingyu as much as for Miyoung. Because this whole ordeal meant that she can’t tell her friend either, since the girl surely can’t hide anything from her boyfriend, but this proved itself pretty hard, when Lynn herself couldn’t hide much from her best friend.

Lynn smiles apologetically at Miyoung when the girl finally hangs up with Mingyu _. I will tell you soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t always feel like smacking Mingyu with a chair, but guess today is one of the exceptions.

“No listen, how do you know that this girl you talked to is sincere?” Mingyu argues. “At least my friend is genuine and would do anything for you and I can swear on that with my life.”

Wonwoo groans, very tempted to just stand up and leave, even though they were at his own dorm. “Not everyone has the privilege of knowing if someone is genuine with them Mingyu. I’ll just have to wait and see that for myself.”

“Orrrrrr, you can listen to me and not waste your time.” Mingyu suggests.

“You can do that but I ain’t about to do it, I want to give everyone a chance without a prejudgment.”

“Honestly, fuck your principles.” Mingyu whines.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to go by them. But just let me do that.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, knowing that he has lost. “Whatever. Just promise me that you will let me meet this girl.”

“If anything develops. Literally nothing happened, I just enjoyed her company.”

Mingyu scoffs. “A bit too much if you ask me."

“Yeah but I didn’t ask.”

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Wonwoo a week, but he finally beats Lynn’s temple run score. Lynn can’t believe it and whines the whole lesson. The disappointment bubbling inside of her from not having a reason to hang out with Wonwoo anymore, more than the fact that he beat her stupid score. But the disappointment is soon washed away when Wonwoo declares that they should go eat something after class as a celebration.

Lynn offers to pay, since they are celebrating Wonwoo’s victory, but he insists to pay in the excuse that he owes her that much for hogging her phone. Lynn reluctantly agrees, absentmindedly questioning if this is a date. She doesn’t voice that thought out though, as the two go to a nearby caffé to get some cake since Lynn was craving them.

They sit at a table of two at the far end of the place, and jump right on talking about games more. They start it off by discussing their favorite games but somehow end up talking about the weird ones.

“Do you know ‘Can Your Pet’?” Lynn asks before taking a huge bite off her chocolate cake.

Wonwoo chuckles at the gesture before answering. “No, I don’t think I even heard of it.”

“Really?” Lynn yells excitedly, voice muffled because of the cake in her mouth. “We should play it together. I need to see your reaction to it.”

“You saying that is making me not trust this game.” Wonwoo says suspiciously, and Lynn wiggles her eyebrows, smirking deviously at him. “Because you shouldn’t.”

“Oh god, what am I getting myself into?” Wonwoo complains jokingly and Lynn gives the remark no attention as she says. “Don’t search up the game though, you don’t want to spoil it for yourself.”

“You say this as if I agreed to play it.” Wonwoo mutters dejectedly, knowing that there is no escape from the girl. Lynn shrugs, giving him a sheepish smile.

Somehow from there they end up talking about family, about how Lynn moved from LA, and how much Wonwoo misses his cat back home.

“That’s all sweet and stuff, but what kind of name is Evanesca for a freaking cat?” Lynn questions with a judgmental tone.

“You just offended me, my cat and our ancestors.” Wonwoo says with a huff, folding his arms over his chest.

“You share ancestors with your cat?” Lynn gasps, making an act of being shocked by covering her mouth and widening her eyes.

Wonwoo snickers. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh, I know.” Lynn declares. “You are secretly a furry.” Wonwoo facepalms at that, and Lynn giggles when she hears him question his life. “I am just joking, don’t go and have an existential crisis right now.”

They end up going back and forth with their teasing, not noticing the time until it gets dark. Wonwoo offers to walk Lynn back to her dorms, and Lynn only accepts with the condition of Wonwoo singing to her the whole way back. The latter doesn’t find it in him to disagree. So, they end up coming up with another shuffle that doesn’t only include IU’s songs this time. Wonwoo starts singing English songs loudly, confidently pronouncing words wrong. Lynn doesn’t correct him, and instead imitates him and sings along with the same pronunciation. They reach the dorms with tears of laughter, just as they are finishing up their stupid attempt of a duet of Cake By The Ocean.

 

 

 

 

“We get it, she’s so cute.” Mingyu exclaims, flinging the book he’s inspecting at Wonwoo. They are at the library, and it’s somewhat empty since it’s nowhere near the exams' period. Wonwoo would usualyy be too focused on his book around this time, not giving Mingyu one ounce of attention. But instead, he keeps going back to think about his little hang out with Lynn every two seconds. “I can’t believe you went to a date and didn’t tell me.”

“It wasn’t a date.” Wonwoo deadpans.

“I would have believed you if I wasn’t able to actually hear your thoughts loser.” Mingyu fires back.

“Leave my brain stalker.”

“That’s the thing Jeon. I can’t.”

_ThAt’S tHe tHiNG JeOn I cAN’t_

“I still can hear you.”

Wonwoo smirks. “Oh I know.”

“When will you let me meet her though?” Mingyu whines again and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “When it’s the appropriate time.’

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I just realized how much I hate you.”

Wonwoo grins. “ _Congrats_ , the feeling is reciprocated.”

 

 

 

 

Mingyu and Miyoung has stopped pestering Lynn about Wonwoo. And he isn’t mentioned between them much anymore. And she has gotten exceptionally better at blocking her thoughts. But she can’t help it when they are walking back to the dorms and Mingyu whines that Wonwoo won’t introduce him to the apparently cute girl he's been talking to. And so she giggles, surprising the couple.

“Are you finally losing it?” Mingyu asks with a raised brow.

“That was scarier than the time Mingyu flinched when I screamed in my head, and mind you I cried because of that.” Miyoung says.

Lynn breathes deeply, trying to clear her mind. “I am in fact losing it thank you for noticing.”

“It was about time.” Mingyu declares and Miyoung agrees.

Lynn rolls her eyes. “I love the support guys.”

“Yeah, we will always be here for you.” Miyoung says with the same sarcastic tone Lynn has used and the latter smacks her head before Mingyu can warn her.

They finally get to their dorms, Lynn groans loudly as soon as she closes the door, jumping over Miyoung before the girl can question her. “I wanna fucking tell you.” Lynn wails, nuzzling her head to her friend’s neck.

“And I want you to fucking tell me too. So why wouldn’t you?” Miyoung whines, throwing the both of them into her bed. Lynn hugs her friend, cuddling her before saying. “I would, but I don’t want your stupid boyfriend to know.”

“I wouldn’t tell him.”

“Yeah, but he can hear your thoughts, you fuck.”

Miyoung rolls her eyes, pinching Lynn’s side. “You’re not the only one that can block her thoughts bitch. And believe me, there are many things I can distract myself with when I’m with Mingyu.” She then wiggles her eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”

“I wish I didn’t know.” Lynn whines, before saying. “Are you sure you can do that though? I really don’t want him to know.”

“Trust meeee.” Miyoung exclaims. “He won’t know shit. I know what to do.”

“Okay, okay.” Lynn says in surrender. “Just because I am weak to you.” Miyoung smirks at that, and Lynn pinches her cheeks before finally saying. “So basically, the girl Wonwoo is thinking about and Mingyu keeps mentioning is me.”

“Wait, come again.” Miyoung mutters. “I think I just heard you say that the girl Wonwoo keeps thinking of and says is cute is also you.”

Lynn bites her lips in an attempt to hide her grin. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I said."

“Bitch what the fuck?” Miyoung screams, shaking Lynn. “You fucking talked to him. Wait no, Mingyu said Wonwoo and that girl went on a date. YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH WONWOO?”

Lynn blushes, mumbling with a small voice. “I mean it wasn’t really a date.”

“Miss me with that bullshit. Mingyu said you went to a caffé and all.”

“Can he stop being a stalker?” Lynn complains, hiding herself into the pillow. Miyoung laughs, patting the girl’s hair. “I am so happy for you though. Look at all the progress you’re making with the man of your dreams.”

Lynn giggles at that, turning her head to the side, her cheek squished with the pillow. “I know right, I can’t believe what’s happening. Oh and like we would start singing together when he walks me to the dorm and-“

“He walked you to the dorms?” Miyoung shrieks.

“Oh so Mingyu didn’t hear _everything_.” Lynn mutters, before telling Miyoung every detail that happened with Wonwoo since the moment she first talked to him.

“Oh my god, you guys are so fucking cute.” Miyuong coos. “I am in tears.”

Lynn slaps her friend’s arm. “Stop it you.”

“I can’t wait for you two to date already.”

Lynn grins. “Same.”

 

 

 

  

                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

 

The next time Lynn and Wonwoo meet up outside of the university, it’s at the same caffé as last time but with the addition of the girl’s PC. Wonwoo sits beside her, watching her open the game with an oblivious look on his face.

“This looks like a kids' game.” Wonwoo comments, staring at the screen with a cute drawing of a yellow bird.

“Just hit start.” Lynn urges, elbowing Wonwoo’s arm.

The boy does as told reluctantly, turning back to Lynn and asking. “What should we name this stupid bird?”

“Evanesca.” Lynn exclaims.

Wonwoo chuckles. “I am amazed you even remember her name.”

“I am just amazing that way.” Lynn boasts, winking at Wonwoo in an impulsive act. Wonwoo coughs, and Lynn isn’t sure if it's a blush she sees on his cheeks as he types the ridiculous name on the keyboard. “Lynn, what the hell is this game?” Wonwoo mutters, looking at the cute simple layout, and the options he has of the game.

“Just trust me.” Lynn says. “Try to costume Evan for now.”

Wonwoo splutters. “You have a nickname for her now.”

“You bet yourself I do.” Lynn smirks.

Wonwoo shakes his head in disbelieve at the girl’s behavior, trying to costume the pet even though he doesn’t know what’s even the purpose of the game. He gives the bird anime like eyes, blushing cheeks and a ponytail, and Lynn giggles when she notices him slowly getting too into it.

“What now?” He says after he’s satisfied with Evanesca’s look.

“You follow the options when you have the access to them. So for now you can feed her.” Lynn explains, gesturing to the screen and Wonwoo does just that. He goes through the whole process of feeding the pet and showering it and playing ball with it. “Don’t tell me this is the whole game?” He asks, but he’s still throwing the ball to the pet so Lynn knows he’s lowkey enjoying it.

“You have a new option to choose now.” Lynn informs, showing him the last option.

“A bike? How can a bird even ride bike?” Wonwoo mutters under his breath and Lynn laughs. “Dude you were just playing ball with said bird. And now you question this?”

Wonwoo just shrugs, before clicking on the option. The screen suddenly goes black, and the bike symbol turns upside down to show that it was a sawing machine all along. Evanesca falls throw it, and turns into sliced pieces of chicken before it’s put into a can that’s labeled as Evanesca. Wonwoo literally screeches in a high pitched voice at that, and Lynn is surprised that the boy can even reach such a high pitch.

“W-what, Evanesca..” He mumbles dejectedly, before turning to Lynn with a murderous glint in his eyes. “You made me do all of this to end up fucking killing my poor pet and putting her into a can?” Wonwoo pauses, before groaning loudly. “IS THIS WHY IT’S CALLED CAN YOUR PET?”

Lynn is laughing so hard that she can’t answer Wonwoo, face hidden into her hands and shoulders shaking at the force of her laughter. Wonwoo sighs, going back to staring at the screen with the can that has Evanesca’s picture and name. “I can’t believe you did this to me, and like I got so fucking invested into that stupid pet.”

“I know, I know.” Lynn says, wiping her eyes that were watering from laughing so hard. “That made it ten fucking times funnier.”

Wonwoo turns to glare at Lynn, and it only makes her start laughing again. “I am never playing a game you recommend ever again.”

“This was still worth it.” Lynn says, sticking her tongue out at Wonwoo who scowls at her. “We are only playing games I approve of from now on.”

Lynn chuckles at that, trying to mask her excitement over Wonwoo implicitly indicating that there would be more of them meeting and playing together.

Wonwoo walks her back this time too, and Lynn is happy at how it’s slowly becoming a ritual at this point. He’s still scowling though, and it’s Lynn who's singing this time. “Maybe I-I can never _fly_.” She sings loudly, laughing when Wonwoo glares at her, pushing her away. “Walk quietly.”

Lynn ignores him, as she continues singing. “Maybe I-I can’t _touch the sky_.”

Wonwoo pouts. “Evanesca can relate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

True to his words, it’s Wonwoo who choose the game next time and Lynn isn't happy about it. “But I don’t know how to play overwatch.” She whines.

“And I didn’t know how to play ‘Can Your Pet’, yet you still forced me into that traumatizing experience.”

“I feel like I was just submerged into the ocean.” Lynn remarks.

Wonwoo stares at her in confusion. “Why?”

“Cause shit tastes salty as fuck right now.”

Wonwoo snorts. “I can’t believe I found someone whose jokes are worse than mine.”

“What the fuck dude, Step the fuck up.” Lynn says in English with a every exaggerated tone.

“I hate you for using that vine reference, but I hate myself more for getting it.” Wonwoo jokes.

“Happens to the best of us.” Lynn comments back.

They focus back on the game, and Lynn dies before she can even do anything. “I fucking breathed.” She whines to Wonwoo who just laughs at her. “You weren’t lying when you said you never played this.”

“You don’t say, captain obvious.” Lynn mutters sarcastically.

“Why are you such a meme?” Wonwoo remarks as he laughs. Lynn beams at that as she says. “I am taking that as a compliment."

“It was one.” Wonwoo confirms before going to stand behind Lynn, putting his hands over hers to direct her through the game. “Now let me show you how we play this shit.”

 Wonwoo does show her, and Lynn knows enough about games to know that he’s playing good, but she can’t follow what he’s doing. Not when his chest is pressed against her back and his head resting on her shoulder. And especially not when his hands are holding hers. Lynn thinks that this is the closest a human can get to actually combusting, as she tries to breathe calmly and not alarm the boy. Even though he seems too focused with the game to notice Lynn catching her last breaths.

“You got the hang of it?” he then says, his deep smooth voice sounding too close to Lynn’s ear, as he turns to gauge her reaction. But doing that makes him notice the close proximity he has with the girl, and he’s suddenly straightening up and coughing in embarrassment. “that’s basically how it’s played.” He mutters, before going quickly to his seat, and Lynn would have felt his quickening heartbeat then if he was still pressed against her.

Lynn hums, not sure what to make of the whole situation. Before focusing back on the game to distract herself. And even though she wasn’t focusing much with Wonwoo, she does somehow get the hang of the it, since she was always pretty quick with games. And is truly enjoying the game.

They spend the rest of time playing and eating and making snarky remarks as usual, and soon they are on the very familiar way to the dorms. “Your choice of game wasn’t bad, but I still prefer ‘Can Your Pet’.” Lynn declares.

Wonwoo scoffs with a smile. “You are fucking ridiculous.”

“That’s not what you told Mingyu.” Lynn blurts, before catching to what she said and widening her eyes in surprise. Wonwoo stops in his tracks, turning to look at Lynn with a dropped jaw. “Did you just say Mingyu?”

“No, I-“ Lynn hesitantly tries to say. “We just, you know, kind of know each other and he said something in the lines of you know-“

“Wait, are you the girl he wanted to set me up with?” Wonwoo shrieks.

“Wow, if you just look at the time.” Lynn exclaims, checking her right wristn even when her watch is in fact on her left wrist. “If it’s not time to walk my sink.”

Wonwoo holds Lynn forearm before she can make a run for it. “Wait, let me get this right. You really are the one Mingyu told me about?”

Lynn nods, not finding it in herself to make another excuse. It was too late at this point anyway. “But Mingyu doesn’t know we are talking, does he?” Wonwoo asks again.

“No he doesn’t, I am good at blocking my thoughts too.” Lynn says.

“Wait, so you have a crush on me?”

Lynn tries to free herself from Wonwoo’s grasp. “Wonwoo, my sink. I have to walk it.”

“Stop trying to flee and answer me.” Wonwoo demands, holding into Lynn’s other forearm and trapping her in his hold.

“Why would I answer you if it’s obvious?” Lynn whines, cheeks red as she averts her eyes from Wonwoo.

“Wow, this is insane.” Wonwoo says, making Lynn look up at him in curiosity. “I mean I told Mingyu not to interfere and that we will end up meeting if it’s meant to be and look at us, if this is fate then I don’t know what is. And Mingyu kept saying I can’t find someone more genuine than you and now am suddenly so thankful it’s actually really you. And like I might not have had an actual crush on you, but I always noticed you and you are the only classmate who I know their full name and you always triggered my interest and-“

“Wonwoo.” Lynn calls, cutting him off and trying not to smile when he looks down at her with wide questioning eyes. “You’re blabbering.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He mutters. “I guess what I am trying to say is I think I like you.”

“I _think_ I like you too.” Lynn whispers back with a teasing smile, eyes traveling from Wonwoo’s eyes to his lips that are a breath away from hers. She gulps, wanting to just press her lips against his, or for him to read her mind and do that in her stead. But it seems like they don’t need mind reading abilities between them either, as Wonwoo pulls her closer and connect their lips. Lynn melts under the kiss, hands clutching the sides of the boy’s sweater. They stand there on the pavement, kissing like they had all the time in their hands. Wonwoo circle his arm around Lynn’s waist, pulling her closer to him if possible, his other hand holds her chin, thumb caressing her cheek as he angles her face, so he can deepen the kiss. And Lynn’s whimper is muffled by Wonwoo, as she holds his neck and kiss him back as passionately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“YOU KISSED HER BEFORE YOU LET ME MEET HER?” Mingyu screams the moment her meets Wonwoo. They are in class, and people are staring. And Wonwoo is sincerely not ready for Mingyu’s obnoxious behavior so early in the morning.

“You can meet her at lunch today.” Wonwoo says. “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

“But you weren’t supposed to do anything before I meet her, why are you like this?” Mingyu whines, before glaring at his friend who’s thinking that Mingyu sounds like an actual kid.

“Just meet her first before you give me shit, okay?” Wonwoo mutters. “And if your friend is more genuine and sincere than her then I will leave her for your friend, okay?”

“Oh my god, you would do that?” Mingyu exclaims before looking at Wonwoo weirdly. “That’s not a very Wonwoo thing to do though. Are you that confident that this girl is better than my friend?”

Wonwoo nods with a smirk, trying to block his thoughts from spoiling who the girl is really is. Mingyu was really in for a treat.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where’s your stupid girlfriend?” Mingyu whines at lunch and it takes a lot of will power from Wonwoo not to just round kick his best friend right there and right then.

“She’s a slow walker. Damn, take a chill pill.”

_Just try to blend in and he won’t notice you, just try to blend in. Wait but thinking about blending in will make me more obvious but I can’t stop thinking of it right now._ Mingyu hears Lynn’s thoughts before he sees her. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not sure why Lynn would be trying to blend into the crowd right now. It isn’t like they were planning to meet or anything.

_Oh my god here they are, don’t think of anything don’t think of anything don’t think of anything don’t think of anything don’t think of anything don’t think of anything don’t think of anything-_

Mingyu watches Lynn with wide eyes as she chants that in her head while she goes to sit beside Wonwoo. “Wh-what is happening?”

“So, is your friend better?” Wonwoo asks teasingly with a shit-eating grin and a raised brow.

“So, am I still stupid for missing my chance?” Lynn adds with the same teasing tone and shit-eating grin.

Mingyu groans. “I hate both of you. So, so, so much.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note to Lia <3:  
> THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT BITCH!! I MIGHT HAVE NOT KEPT MY PROMISE LAST YEAR BUT I SURE WILL THIS YEAR  
> #Make2018GreatAgain  
> I hope you like it, I wrote this the Friday before my exams so you can see exactly where my priorities lay...  
> On you *babe meme*  
> HAPPY ( early? did I give in to you or not?) BIRTHDAY YOU LIL SHIT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE!! MORE AND MORE EVERYDAY HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE ?? MY HEART LEGIT CANNOT <3333333  
> AAAAAAAA *just having a moment because of how much I love you* help.
> 
>  
> 
> Also; Spoiler alert: this will have a wonwoo/Lynn bonus cause hey there's my bd too XD


End file.
